


Thramsay comics

by p_totel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comic, Crossdressing, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fan Comics, Forced Feminization, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, seriously thats just a catchall for all tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_totel/pseuds/p_totel
Summary: An ao3 compilation of my thramsay art from my tumblr p-totel!1. Modern AU - random2. Modern AU - Robb and Jon run into Ramsay and his Boys; along with Theon3. Reek learns how to play Theon Greyjoy4. Modern AU - Ramsay lets his boys play with Theon5. Reek shows his loyalty6. Modern AU - Shock collars
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Jon run into Ramsay and his boys. Among them Theon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek learns how to play Theon Greyjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU with some drugged Theon, being given to Boys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek shows his loyalty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:
> 
> If you’re still doing thramsay doodle stuff may I request Theon being forced to wear a shock collar for one of Ramsay’s games (like training Theon to sit, roll over like a dog or beg) and maybe it culminates to Ramsay shocking him to get Theon to suck his dick?

after that theon had to whine like a dog (dogs cant talk!) and nuzzle against ramsays leg and take his pants off with his mouth and “paws”

he probably got turned on himself during the process and ramsay had Lots of Dirty Talk to give, about bitches in heat and so on 😌🐶


End file.
